During the testing of airborne guidance and control systems it is usually necessary to record a number of simultaneous dynamic signals from the equipment being tested. At the same time it is necessary to record the positions and attitudes of the moving targets and/or the test platform itself. These records are usually taken on multi-channel chart recorders. The analysis and interpretation of this data is time consuming and does not lend itself a quick understanding of the test results.